<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darker Outside by itsAbbadon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863945">Darker Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAbbadon/pseuds/itsAbbadon'>itsAbbadon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Dawn to Dusk - Star Guardian!MCYT au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corruption, Family Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magical Girls, Major Character Undeath, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Torture, Slight Dissociation, Technoblade is absolute evil, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAbbadon/pseuds/itsAbbadon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a light is gone, the shadows take it's place. But when a star dies, can it still try to shine? How long does it take before it becomes just a sliver of itself?<br/>And how long does it take before all stars are gone? How long until there's only darkness?</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Wilbur wakes up in a cold place with burning thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson if you squint, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Dawn to Dusk - Star Guardian!MCYT au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darker Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! just passing here to warn about everyone's roles in the story!</p>
<p>Techno - Zoe<br/>Wilbur - Xayah<br/>Phil - Rakan<br/>Tubbo - Neeko</p>
<p>I will not follow the storyline of LoL's SG fully, there will be a lot of changes to it and how the unniverse works in of itself, also, you can read if you don't understand SG lore, everything will be explained in time and this is basically magical girl shenanigans.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur opened his eyes slowly, his body felt heavy and his memories were fogged. He remembered Phil, Fundy, Tubbo and darkness, a darkness much like the one in place he is now. The only thing he could see was the old, cracked and dirty marble flooring below him, some debris laying near him. He looked around anxious and lost, calling out his team - his family’s names, the only answer he got back was the echo of his own voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Wil noticed he was shivering, why was it so cold? His skin was like ice, like he was dead. He got up and covered himself with the shiny feathered cape of his outfit, barely being able to stay up from how much his legs trembled, the more he tried to walk the more his mind dissociated and slowly his steps(was he even walking?) turned into a faint voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ Oh, Wilbur. . . How does it feel to be alone? “</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around summoning razor sharp feathers into his hands, the act alone left him drained, the power once so natural now felt like a daring task. His knife-feathers did not glow like usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Who- Who is there?! ” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deep echo-y(was it really echoing or was his mind?) voice, now much more clear and menacing did not answer his question, instead it taunted Wil further, a laughter, almost innocent, made it almost seem nice. Almost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ How does it feel to have lost everything you had? To die alone in darkness. They never came back to get you. They did not even look back when you fell, Wilbur. “</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words ringed in his head until it ached, leaving an imprint in his mind. <em>They left.</em> They were gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes stung with tears he held back. Wilbur would call the voice crazy, say that such a thing would never happen, would attach any direction in hopes of hurting whoever was spouting such nonsense out. But then, why did he want to believe? Why was it suddenly colder(or is it)? Wil shook his head multiple times, his trembling hands faltering to hold the feathers and dropping them. But something had already got a grip of his mind, something much more stronger than his own rationality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ They wouldn’t. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ever smooth voice cracked, his throat clenched to not let a sob out. Whatever had gripped him was hurting now, not physically but mentally. Where it would hurt more. Where it knew Wilbur would not endure or be able to heal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ Do you really trust them that blindly? Do you think that they really cared? You know how Fundy was always distant, he never truly loved you, and Tubbo? Oh, he did not even question it. And we both know that Phil jus wanted to dispo- ”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ THEY PROMISED! “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He screamed letting out sadness, abandonment and anger all flood and take hold of him at once. It burned, he was still so cold, but damn burned his mind, his body, his everything. Tears fell freely as he spoke, voice now barely a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ T-They. . . s-said we- we were in this together. We would always have each oth- “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ People lie, Wilbur. Especially the ones who want to hurt you. “</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the pain, the burning, searing pain eating him away. The words branded on his skull, stayed and cracked his mind. He felt increasingly angry and betrayed, they broke the promise and left him here to die. He died. He had no one anymore, alone, abbandoned, left to fucking die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His knees gave up, the pain was too much, he screamed and cried until he was coughing and gagging on his own tears. Wil banged on the floor hard, so damn hard he almost heard the marble crack and it should hurt, but it didn’t. He felt no pain, did not even feel if he was bleeding, bruised, the only feeling Wilbur had was the burning consumed his mind and feelings. It cracked his psyche and took hold of him, pulled, dragged and toyed with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice laughed, getting progressively hysterical. Louder, so loud it hurts like sharp pins piercing his skull. It kept mocking him, but also trying to comfort him at the same time, whatever it was, was taking this as a game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ Oh, what’s wrong, Wil? Does that hurt? I promise it will end soon. Just give yourself to me. I’ll never leave you like they did. “</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Never. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said, so low, so rough. So desperate. So broken and beaten he did not even recognise his own voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ You know you want it. If you let it in it will stop hurting.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A part of Wilbur wants to let them claim him, to give up right then and there. That’s nothing worth fighting anymore, not a family to come back to, not a team that needs you and ultimately no light at the end of the tunnel. But a tiny, small, ever so persistent part of him doesn’t cave in to it, deep down in his conscience he knows they did not want to leave, that they did everything to save him, he would be welcomed back and that he was still loved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was getting drowned by darkness, anger, the bitter and searing pain that consumed him until he was nothing but a panicking screaming mess on the floor. Screaming at a voice he did not even know it was there to stop. To make it stop and shut up(it has not even spoken in minutes). He thrashed like a fish caught in a net as the light from his star was slowly being corrupted by the dark. Taken away so easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could not even fight because there was no way of fighting it. There’s no amount of light to cover the shadow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each second it got colder, colder, so cold, so damn cold, <em>cold, cold <strong>cold cold.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was losing it, stringing himself together felt impossible, every attempt of holding a tiny shattered piece of his sanity only resulted in breaking and frailing more. Wil could not even remember anymore how long it has been, where he was, why the floor was so red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ They did this to you, Wilbur. Don’t you want them to pay back for it? I could help you, Wil. “</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could not care to fight it back anymore he was grasping at the sound of that voice like it was the only thing he had because it might as well be. He could not speak anymore, only not frantically, shake and claw his own skin in a desperate attempt to make that feeling just stop. He wanted it to stop so bad. He wanted to know why they hurted him like this and he wanted them to feel it. The agony, the hell he was going through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That voice said it would stop. He stopped fighting. Why didn’t it yet?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, it was only giggling now. Maybe it found it funny that Wilbur tried to fight it, or how few he lasted or even how long he had made it. But he was sure he would die at any moment from just a heart attack. The voice finally spoke. It was in front of him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ Get up, Wil. “</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur didn’t know why, but he obeyed. It took a long time for him to even muster how to move, let alone get his legs to work properly, he was quivering so much he fell about three times and two of them he completely forgot he had to get up for about five minutes. Wil’s head hung low, afraid that his neck would snap if he let it up. But something called to him to look up. And Wil followed it raising his head slowly but before he could see anything he was tackled by something - no, someone. A very, very, familiar pair of arms held him so impossibly tight he could not breathe for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green lighting made it clear who it was. It was Phil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind broke for the seventh time just today(maybe it has already been a day) and tied itself together again. Why was Phil here? And hugging him? Did he come back for him or was he left too? He still had not realised that Phil was equally shaken or even how much the both were crying, wait, when did he hug back?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I thought I’ve lost you, Wil. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said mid a very ugly sob, he sounded so sad but so happy. Happy to have him back maybe? Wilbur still could not speak so he only whined and hid his face on his dad’s shoulder like a scared child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Why are you bleeding? W-What happened? “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An agonizing silence later, he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Are you back to hurt them too? “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, slowly. He didn’t know if he was back because of it, but he did want to hurt them. Now that he knows that he and Phil were both left to this suffering, it only fed the thought the darkness left in his head. The burn came back for a second and yelled in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde only tightened his grip on his son, but slowly let go when he saw that the feathers of Wil, usually baby yellow cape, were now a darker tone of sunny yellow, it almost mixed with the golden outlines of them. And his own wings, generally a vivid green were now a dark shade of purple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When both parted the hug, staring at each other as their hearts collectively sunk. What they had become? What happened to them? Wilbur’s crystal now showcased the colors of dark yellow and fuschia, while Phil’s were a dark purple and a slightly blue-ish bright green.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ W-What the- “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Wil spoke. In shock, terror maybe. His still very broken mind could not process that in the slightest. Phil seemed to understand better what was going on, they no longer belonged to The First Star, or to themselves, they belonged to the darkness corrupting them. Phil couldn’t bear the heart breaking thought of losing Wil, of seeing the bright individual he was, be taken away from his grasp. He needed to save him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde started crying, holding the other shoulders with a grip so tight Wilbur was able to feel the pain despite the burning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Wil, I need you to promise. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Promise. Promise. The word echoed on every corner of Wilburs mind and made him feel and made him feel disgusted. He loved Phil with his whole being, he would give his life away for him but he couldn’t promise. He shook his head, multiple times until he found himself crying too and there Phil noticed something, he was too far gone. That thing got him at his weakest and both knew they couldn’t say no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both were weak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hugged Wil for the last time. Phil knew it would be the last time because the Wil he knows, the rebellious, smart and kind men he knows, the son he knows would soon be consumed by this wicked corruption that would eat both of them. </span>
  <span>A new burning came and blazed at Phil's body as his wings covered the both of them, a spark of light came from his heart and passed to Wilbur’s. The calm burning now felt agonizing, breaking and made him lose his mind, he felt angry and sad at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Wil’s feelings died down, he felt almost nothing, something that in any other situation would be desperating but now felt like utter relief. Sure, the dark still raged on him, but it was a small feeling now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Let’s rest, Wil, please. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phils voice came with a broken and utterly shattering tone, small interludes in his phrases in the shape of sobs and gasps of air. He slowly sitted them both in the cold marble flooring, wings still a dome over them. Wilbur was a ragdoll in his arms, he even wondered if he was awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peeking over his wings he could see a familiar form far away, trying to hide as it observed them. He hoped Tubbo was okay, he would try to protect him with everything he had. Protect him from Wil. Protect him from himself. He rested his head on top of his son’s catatonic head, a hand combed through his hair like when he was a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ It’s dark outside. . . “</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>